The present invention relates to a photographic finder camera with interchangeable photographic lens objectives and with a photoelectric detector system for measuring the light flux passing through the photographic lens objective employed in each case.
For example it is known from the German Pat. Nos. 12 05 821 and 12 59 695 to perform the light measurement in photographic finder cameras behind the photographic lens objective and to dispose for this purpose a photoelectric converter in the beam path between the rear lens face of the photographic objective and the film plane. Usually the converter is attached to a carrier which is connected via drives to the camera shutter release in such a way that upon actuation of the camera shutter it is removed from the path of the beam immediately before the release of the shutter and after illumination of the film is finished, it is returned to its measurement position. To protect the photoelectric detector against damage by rough and improper handling, the detector may be first transferred upon insertion of the photographic objective from a blocked non-use position into the use position or measurement position and the blocking of the converter may be released by a control member at the start of the action of the shutter.
It is a disadvantage of such a finder camera that the light measuring device disposed in such a camera measures only a small part of the picture-forming light flux, which is equal for all photographic lens objectives, because the photoelectric detector of such a camera is disposed in front of the picture (film) plane and is provided with only a narrowly limited light sensitive area. In addition, a selective (spot) light measurement cannot be carried out with the above-described system.